littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wrong Thing to Do
'The Wrong Thing to Do '''is an episode from Season 2 that originally aired on Nick Jr. on September 14, 2000. Plot The episode begins with Little Bill looking out the window bored and agitated. He is still in his cast because he broke his arm while playing Cowboy. He sees Andrew, Fuchsia, and Michael run past the house and play a game, and sees Bobby ride by on his bike, and calls out to him, but Bobby can't hear him, so he doesn't answer, disappointing him. Brenda asks him what is wrong, and he begs her to allow him to go outside and play, but she says she is sorry, but that he needs to rest his arm. Little Bill wants to ride his bike with Bobby, but can't with a broken arm, and asks why Bobby is allowed to ride his bike, but he can't. Brenda says that Bobby doesn't have a cast, but Little Bill does. Little Bill says that it's not fair and complains that he can't do anything with a cast. Brenda suggests that he color, but Little Bill doesn't want to do that. Brenda tells him that he has a lot of toys that he can play with upstairs, but he doesn't want to play with his toys either. He sees his friends run past and Bobby ride his bike past him. He shouts out to his friends and Bobby, but none of them answer because none of them can hear him, making Little Bill upset. He feels really mad and asks Brenda when he can remove his cast. Brenda says that he can when his arm is healed. Little Bill wants it to be better now so he can go outside to play with his friends. Brenda insists that until his arm is healed, he must stay inside and do quiet things. Little Bill relents and walks upstairs to find something to do. He walks into the entrance way, and he sees Bobby come inside with one of his bike wheels. Bobby asks Little Bill what's wrong, and he complains that he must stay inside, and can't go out to play. Bobby feels sorry, and Little Bill wants to ride his bike with him. Bobby says that he could fall and hurt his arm again. Little Bill insists that he's a good bike rider, but Bobby says he still needs to be careful. Little Bill asks what happened to the rest of his bike. Bobby had to leave it outside because he got a flat tire. Little Bill asks if he can't ride anymore and wants to play a game with him. Bobby says that he can still ride his bike, but needs to fill it up with air right now. Little Bill wants to help Bobby pump his tire and is good at that, and uses his good arm to imitate pumping air into the tire. Bobby replies that nobody can pump air into a tire with only one arm, but Little Bill insists that he can. Bobby tells him that he needs to be careful so that he won't hurt his arm again, and assures him that his arm will soon heal, and he'll let Little Bill fill his tire with air. Little Bill still feels unhappy and walks upstairs. Little Bill hears April playing basketball in her room. He knocks on her door, and she asks who it is. Little Bill says, "It's me!" April starts to play a joke and asks who he is. Little Bill says, "It's me!" again, and asks her to be let in. April needs a minute, and then opens the door. Little Bill asks what she's doing. April tells him that she's playing basketball with her sponge basketball. Little Bill wants to play, and she asks how he can play with only one arm. Little Bill will play with his other arm. April isn't sure, but Little Bill asks if he can play. April carefully tosses the ball to Little Bill, but with only one arm, he can't catch it properly. April tells Little Bill that this probably is a bad idea, telling him to go color in his room. She reminds him that he needs to do things that won't hurt his arm. Little Bill shouts that he already knows, leaves April's room, and walks down the hallway. Little Bill goes into his room and says hello to Elephant, who blinks, and Little Bill says that he's going to draw a picture of him. Elephant rolls towards Little Bill and stands upright. Little Bill tells Elephant to stay still so he can draw him, but he continues to roll around in his ball. Little Bill laughs, saying that he can't draw Elephant if he moves. Elephant rolls down the hallway, and Little Bill walks after him so he won't hurt his arm, but he can't keep up with him. Little Bill looks up at April's door and notices the picture of the female basketball player, and wishes to play basketball with her. Little Bill imagines that his arm isn't broken anymore and that he's playing with the woman. He scores a perfect basket and feels so proud of himself. He is snapped out of his imagination and realizes that he drew himself on April's door with the basketball player to pretend that they are playing basketball. Bobby notices and says that Little Bill is in trouble. April, unaware of whom Bobby was even talking to, comes out and asks who is in trouble, but then notices the coloring on her door and that Little Bill is holding the crayon near the door, gets very upset with him, and shouts for Brenda, who comes upstairs and asks what's going on. April points to her door, and Brenda asks Little Bill what happened, but he just looks down at the ground, not knowing. Brenda asks who drew on April's door, but Bobby and April didn't do it. Brenda asks Little Bill if he wants to tell her what happened, but he says that Elephant did it. Brenda asks if that's really what happened, but he still doesn't know. April is still angry, and Little Bill yells at her to leave him alone. Brenda wants him to go to his room and will talk to him in a minute. Little Bill starts to cry, walking to his room, probably upset because his arm is in a cast (as Bobby presumes to be the reason). Bobby asks if he should talk to him, but Brenda will handle it instead. Then, she walks to his room, leaving April and Bobby to feel bad about Little Bill. Brenda arrives in Little Bill's room, asking if he's alright. Little Bill is still crying, and doesn't say anything. Brenda realizes that it's hard for him to wear a cast, but tells him that drawing on April's door was the wrong thing to do to express his feelings about being unable to do his usual activities (especially since he knows better than to do that). She then asks him what happened. Little Bill tells her that he was mad and wanted to go outside and play, and made a picture of himself on April's poster. He insists that he didn't mean to mess up the door, and he gives Brenda a hug. She's glad that he told her the truth, and asks if he feels better, and he does. Brenda promises that his cast will soon be removed, and then he'll be able to do his normal things. Little Bill asks if she's telling the truth, and she insists so, but that they still need to clean April's door. Little Bill starts to wipe the drawing from April's door, and Brenda tells him about the time she broke her leg when she was a little girl, and was stuck in her house for weeks. Little Bill asks what she did to have fun. Brenda replies that she colored, did puzzles, played dress-up, and then played hospital, and is fixing to explain more activities, but because he perks up the word "hospital," Little Bill decides to play hospital and Brenda says so when the door is all clean. When it finally is, Brenda is proud of him. Little Bill knocks on the door, and April starts to play the game with him again. Brenda tells April to open the door, and April complies. She tells her that Little Bill needs to say something. Little Bill apologizes to her for drawing on her door, and she forgives him. He tells her that he cleaned it up, and won't ever do it again, and is being honest. Little Bill asks Brenda if they can play Hospital now, and she says yes. Later, Little Bill has covered Brenda in bandages and put her arm in a cast. She asks him how long she has to be in her cast, and he tells her that he needs more X-rays to learn. Brenda says that Little Bill is the best doctor, and he replies that she has to have a bowl of ice cream after dinner tonight as medicine to make her feel better, following the doctor's orders. Little Bill sees Elephant, saying that he's his next patient. He rolls away in his ball, and Little Bill tells him to come back and chases after him, ending the episode. NotesCategory:Season 2 episodes This is the second episode of Little Bill where characters mention events, dating back to the old days (the first being "The Meanest Thing to Say"); in this episode, it is stated that Brenda Glover broke her leg as a little girl. Also on the other hand, this is one of the few times in the series where adult characters are seen angry (the second time in "When Friends Get Mad"); Brenda says, "Little Bill, I want you to go to your room. I'll be there in a minute and we can talk about this." ''Starts to cry for Little Bill began in the first half of this episode (the third time). Later appeared in some parts of the episode. Category:Episodes